


【最王R18】惩罚游戏/ 罰ゲーム

by sanchazhenjiu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchazhenjiu/pseuds/sanchazhenjiu
Summary: 阴最x(?)吉 感觉像是假装成凡吉的现吉(???(仅在设定层面)有百春（无R）最赤拆cp刀 赤(单恋)最大型ooc及捏他现场长篇，刀/血腥/放置/smbd等恶趣味注意==============================





	【最王R18】惩罚游戏/ 罰ゲーム

**Author's Note:**

> 阴最x(?)吉 感觉像是假装成凡吉的现吉(???  
> (仅在设定层面)有百春（无R）  
> 最赤拆cp刀 赤(单恋)最  
> 大型ooc及捏他现场  
> 长篇，刀/血腥/放置/smbd等恶趣味注意  
> ==============================

【惩罚游戏 01】

黑色的绒布窗帘遮住了室内的所有光影，房间里隐隐弥漫着的某种气息，伴随着略高的温度在室内盘旋，令人感到有些心烦意乱却又挥之不去。

一双紫色的眼眸轻轻张开，微微蒙着一层水雾。

确认了身边人均匀的呼吸声，王马小吉慢慢坐起来。疼痛感从双腿之间牵扯而出，顺着脊背向上蔓延。王马轻轻抽了口气，但他没发出声音，也没有停下动作。

轻手轻脚地将被子略微掀开，再慢慢将身体移向床沿。双脚触及地面站起的那刻，身下的痛感突然被放大，直窜上脊椎的撕裂感几乎要把身体扯成两半。王马被逼得双腿一软，不得已伸出手将自己的重量支撑在墙壁上。

略微急促的喘息，呼出的热气在紫色的眸中氤氲上更深的水汽，原本清澈的紫水晶现在却恍若雾面的磨砂玻璃，隔着一层水雾让人读不出情绪。

右手扶着冰凉的墙壁，王马小吉一步步向门口摸索过去。

温热的液体沿着双腿之间缓缓流淌下来。

他闻到轻微的铁锈味，混合着石楠花的气息，在自己身周扩散开来。

王马没有理会，他已经摸到了门边。门没有锁。暗自庆幸不用在这种情况下开锁，王马轻轻打开门，侧身离开房间。

深夜的凉意渗透进身体，但他好像无知无觉。身上唯一的衣物，平日里一直穿着的白色拘束服，此刻也只是散着扣子凌乱地披在身上，下摆勉强遮过小半大腿。

王马稍稍拢了拢衣服，离开了宿舍附近，穿过中庭，进入校舍。

月色透过窗户洒上摆满CD的书架，厚厚的琴谱册，还有中央的三角钢琴，这里无疑是音乐教室。或者说，是超高校级的钢琴家的研究教室。

桌上摆着半成品的琴谱，旁边触手可及之处躺着一支铅笔，散落在桌面的橡皮屑还没来得及清理，看得出不久前有人曾在这里研究这张乐谱。王马小吉伸出手将它拾起。乐谱上的笔迹工整清晰，周围偶尔有一两字淡淡的铅笔标注，整个谱面看起来十分干净整洁。

唯独最后那一个音符。

符尾的笔画在半中突然加粗，然后以诡异的角度斜向下飞出五线谱的格线，仿佛能看出握笔的力度突然增加，直到末尾，铅笔芯折断，在谱纸上留下一个触目惊心的伤痕，和一片灰色的铅屑。

仿佛想起什么愉快的回忆，那张面无表情的脸上终于露出轻微的笑意，一直恍若失神的眸子里也染上了光影，被白色的月华点缀得清亮。

赤松枫。

嘴角勾起捉摸不透的弧度，紫色的眸子抬眼望向钢琴的上方。那位超高校级的钢琴家，赤松同学，一定想不到吧。

绳子紧紧勒住脖子，然后吊死在最心爱的钢琴上方。

被你最喜欢的最原同学。

嘴角的弧度变得张狂，月光在脸侧投下阴翳，只剩紫眸里一片清冷的目光，与那具不可名状的凄惨尸体堪堪对视。

他几乎看到她眼里的神情，惊诧、恐惧、愤怒，与所有的爱恨一起在那一瞬被尽数掐灭。

而明天，就再也不会有人见到她了。那位超高校级的侦探，一定会妥善处理好现场的。

==============================

“于是，赤松同学找我究竟有什么事呢～”紫眸的少年嘴角是难以捉摸的笑意，而教室里的另一人就显得有些拘谨。

“王马君，我有些事情想确认，”赤松似乎稍稍有点紧张，不过她还是尽量镇定地开了口，“王马君和最原同学，是在交往吗？”

“唉～？赤松同学怎么会问这样的问题？”王马小吉脸上突然挂起了百般灿烂的笑容，“难道赤松同学～？”

被王马的反应弄得脸上一烫，赤松微微红了脸，低下头小声道：“嗯……我……喜欢最原同学。但是最原同学好像一直和王马君走得很近的样子，好像每天都有和王马君一起吃午饭，也经常和王马君待在一起，所以……”

“如果赤松同学在担心这个的话，完全没有必要喔～我和最原酱只是朋友而已。”

“啊，是这样啊！”赤松似乎松了口气的样子，脸上逐渐有了放松的笑意，“那真是太好了。我一直不敢和最原同学表达我的心意，因为害怕最原同学已经有了交往的对象，我这样的话大概会给他带来困扰吧。而且，如果最原同学真的在和王马君交往的话，我也不想因此让王马君烦恼呀。”

“啊啊，赤松同学不用担心呢，我并没有在和最原酱交往哦。不过——”

王马的眼里似乎有什么情绪一闪而过：“赤松同学是真的喜欢最原酱吗？”

“当然！”赤松的表情是温暖的笑意，眼神也似乎变得坚定，“我是认真的，喜欢着最原同学。之前一直在犹豫，但是逐渐觉得这样不可以，我想要面对自己的心意，想要把这份思念传达给最原同学。虽然有可能没办法立刻被接受，但如果是最原同学的话，一定会好好考虑之后给出答复的吧，我也会努力让最原同学感受到我的心意的。”

“——那如果是赤松同学的话，也会好好考虑之后给出答复吗？”王马突然没头没尾地问道。

“咦……？王马君的意思是？”

11：56。王马飞快地瞥了一眼手表，然后抬头，目光直直盯住赤松的眼睛：“如果是赤松同学的话，也会认真地给出答复吗？”

“王、王马君？”赤松眼里满是惊讶和困惑，“我……我不是很明白王马君的意思……”

“我喜欢赤松同学。”

空气仿佛进入长久的凝滞，然后，王马小吉低着头，快速地说道：“从很久之前……我就喜欢上赤松同学了。赤松同学在台上弹钢琴的样子真的令我十分着迷，之后很长时间我都有偷偷在赤松同学的研究室门外悄悄听着所有的练习和演奏。赤松同学的钢琴曲真的十分神奇呢，每次听到的时候都能感受到赤松同学指尖演绎的悲欢，这样的赤松同学，我真的非常非常向往。所以，赤松同学，我喜欢你，可以……和我交往吗……”

11:57。王马没有抬头，目光还死死盯着手表的指针。

“王、王马君是认真的吗……”赤松的声音变得犹豫，“王马君是在开玩笑吧？”仿佛在安慰自己一般，赤松接着道：“王马君总是喜欢开这样的玩笑呢，哈哈，上次还说自己是什么邪恶组织的总统……”

“我不是……在开玩笑。”王马抬了头，眼里突然滚出大颗的泪珠，“我……唯独不希望赤松同学把这些话当成玩笑啊。我是真的……喜欢赤松同学啊！”

赤松一瞬间慌了神。她连忙说道：“啊、对不起，我不是故意这么说的，毕竟这么突然……”

她的语气变得为难：“我明白王马君的意思了，但是……”

11:58。

“对不起，王马君，我果然……还是……”

教室的门突然被打开，戴着帽子的侦探正想走进来，又好像在门口愣了一下：“王马君……和赤松同学？”

赤松看到背对着门口的王马的肩头突然一抖，像是受到什么惊吓一般，但下一秒他便转过身，刚刚的泪水已经完全消失不见，取而代之的是满脸的灿烂笑容：“最原酱～！”

最原的目光扫过王马，又看了看赤松，最后落回少年的紫发上：“王马君在和赤松同学聊天吗？抱歉打断了你们……”

“没关系啦最原酱～”王马拉住最原的衣袖将他扯出门外，“最原酱赶紧去吃午饭啦～我要饿死了啦！”

最原抱歉地看了赤松一眼：“那我和王马君先走了，下次见。”

“啊……嗯，下次见。”

“呢嘻嘻。再见咯（さよなら），赤～松～酱。”

===TBC===

**Author's Note:**

> ==============================  
> 成天翻车 补档第四次了扰民万分抱歉！  
> 暂时还没有车 下篇发车  
> 后半段是倒叙回忆  
> 回忆部分最吉戏精现场实锤233  
> lofter: 三茶鸩酒


End file.
